Dragons Will Rise: The Last Of Us
by Echo1956
Summary: A story about a Boy named Jack Carver, and how his story connects with joel and Ellie's
1. chapter 1

**this story was made as fanfiction, i do not own the last of us yadda yadda yadda! enjoy!**

Chapter 1

September 27, 2035

Jackson, Wyoming

I sat up from the driver's place in the Ford F-150 I must have fallen asleep. i checked the time on my nearly broken watch. maybe i should find myself a Rolex, I thought on second thought it's enough glare for a sniper to catch. Sam my dog was lying at my feet just now waking up. dogs have incredible hearing, but blind dogs can hear even better. one time San heard the tweak of a sniper rifle trigger, and nudged me just in time for the sniper to miss his shot. I owe this dog my life. Sam was blind from birth. nobody wanted him so they tossed him out of the safe zone, around the same time I left. I crossed paths with him he's been following me around ever since. we crossed paths with two other survivors who didn't want to kill us. Joel, a grey haired man with a thick beard, and his daughter I think, she had long red hair and green eyes. Ellie. I felt something between us. the way she looked at me made me think. how could someone like a guy with one eye that walks around with a blind dog. I should get to the one eye thing. A man named William Carver. My father. he stabbed my eye out with a stick when I was sixteen, because I told him he had done enough drinking for the day. good riddance. he was dead now. bleeding out in a ditch. I shot him. "nobody should have to shoot their own dad" Joel had said. "he wasn't a father, he barely knew me" I had replied the truth was he wasn't always like that. he was a good guy when I was younger. before my mom died, but that stories not important the story that is about to be told is what you are here for. the story that changed my life forever. for better or worse the beginning of the end.


	2. 2

chapter 2

september 27, 2035

Jackson wyoming

i remmember why i was passed out in the car now. a bottle of vodka by my feet. muat have scored lucky, my head doesnt feel the same way. id never had alchohol before and thought i might try it. im guessing vodka wasnt a good drink to start with. i opened the car door and let sam out to check the area. Crap, infected. i grabbed my baseball bat out of the passenfer seat and opened the door. the clicker detectes the click of the car door ans cane running. Pop! not today, fella. chexkes his body and found a shiv stuck in his side. ibpulled it out and black chunky blood came pouring out with it. lovely. i put the shiv in my backpack. and pulled out my .22 sporter. i could use something with a bit more firepower than a sporter. a gun hunt it is. i checked the first house to the left using the shiv to get into a locked closet. new shoes, but no new gun. my goal was to find a handgun. something small but with firepower. anything else i could sell at the dam. i hadnt been there in two years but I'm sure theyd welcome me with open arms. the next house brought better results. a .44 magnum

hidden in the matress of the bed a container of weed too. no way i could fire the gun, but tommy could, and he had a thing for revolvers. i checked the house after that and found what i was looking for. a glock 41. plentyof ammo for it too. whole crate of it in the basement. yes, i said crate, not box. i took what i could carry and buried the rest. i count 1,000 rounds at least. it was heavy but the ammo made up for it. it was all hollow point. a valuable score. just then sams ears perked up and he let out a low growl. i aimed my handgun at the door and crouched behind a turned ober desk. the door opened, and the last person i expected to see came through. Joel. he looked suprised and drew his sidearm. i dropped mine "joel, its me, Jack" i said. "who the hell is jack and how do you know my-" "Jack?" "yeah, the kid with the blind dog and the missing right eye". he lowered his gun. "jack i need your help bad", he said his voice deopping sith his southeren accent. "its ellie, she's hurt bad." my eyes widened. "how bad?" "how bad is a .45 to the gut?" "ill get my stuff from the truck" i said. my dad used to do cage fighting so i had experience removing metal fragments of knives and fixing dislocated joints, but i had never worked on a bullet wound. but i had to try, for Ellie, the girl i had a crush on. the girl who was my bestfriend in the wake of betrayal after betrayal.


	3. 3

Chapter 3

 _ **September, 28 2035**_

i followed after Joel to his scouting motorcycle. i hopped into the side car and we sped towards the dam. i practically lept from the vehicle before it had stopped and ran to the door. the guard raised his rifle at me befofe joel shouted "he's with me!"

the guard instantly lowered his rifle and hurried me throigh the door. he escorted me quickly to the medbay where Ellie lay unconcoius on the table "we can't stabilize her!" a medical aid shouted. "turn her on her fucking side!" i shouted. the doctors did so and she immeadiately stopped shaking. i felt her pulse. she was breathing at least. "are any organs visible?" i called to the head doctor. "no" the bullet didn't get there. "then why was she having a-" i realized her eyes were dialated. "she has a head wound." i said. "what" the doctor looked confused. "how'd she get a head wound. "she must have hit her head in the concrete as she fell" I said. "i grabbed jer before she fell" joel said. "shit, what about the cordycep?" i asked. "the cordycep could have been compromised." "what do we do?" joel asked. "nothing" i said "all we can do is hope she makes it" i sat down on a wooden chair and buried my head in my hands. she was going to die. there was nothing i could do. suddenly she opened her eyes and sat up faster than a bullet. "jack she said weakly before falling back on the table. i hurried over to her. "take a sample of my blood and give it to yourself, someone has to give hope to the world. she reached up and kissed me. the doctors made th e blood transfusion, and then she died. the one chance i had to save her. i failed. now theyre was only one person in the world i could trust. myself. i was immune now, though? how did she decide to give it to me? waa it because i was the same blood type as her? no. she was o-negative. she could have given her blood to anyone? why me? my thoughts were interrupted when joel walked into the room anger boiling under his skin. "So instead of saving her, you take what's special about her in her dying breath." i said calmly trying not to burst into tears. "she had lost so much blood she didnt know what she was doing."

"she died about 30 minutes later despite us stopping the bleeding anyways!" i shouted. "the bullet didnt kill her, it was the blood transfusion!" he yelled. my heart nearly stopped. he was right.


	4. 4

Joel grabbed me by the shirt and tossed me into the wall like i was a 10 poumd weight.I might aswell be for someone who's been bashing in infected skulls for the last twenty years. i pulled my- Ellie's switchblade from my pocket and recovered my fighting stance. "you. killed. her" joels eyes were blackened with hate. "if you didnt get her shot she wouldnt be here" i yelled. joel charged at me, but I rolled out of the way and he slammed into the wall behind me. then i went in for the attack. i swiped the switchblade across the back of his knee. "aaaaargh" he called and fell on his knee. he reached for a .22 pistol on the counter but i slammed a nearby chair on his hand. he grabbed the gun anyways. he hit me across the face with a right hook and put the gun to my forehead. "i wont feel guilty for this" he said. his voice breaking. "your right" i said. with those words I ducked and slammed into him right below his center of gravity and sent him flying against the wall. i picked up the chair that i had hit him with earlier and wacked him in the head. he still didnt go all the way down. suddenly he leaped forward and grabbed the .22 pistol. he fired and hit me in the arm. i stopped for a second and then grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him into the counter head first. dazed he struggled to get up but i spartan kicked him in the chest. "heres a little piece of advice, joel" i started. ".22's dont hurt that much"

i grabbed the pistol and hit him over the head with it finally knocking him out.


	5. 5

Joel was gone the next day. apparently he had left in the night. nobody had seen him. his house was empty no food, water, or leftover clothing. completely empty. I scanned the surroindings from the Tall Metal gaurd tower checking the tree line with a latge spotlight in the dim morning light. occasionally i spotted a clicker or a runner. thay i popped with my rifle. not what i was looking for. i was looking for traces of where joel may have gone. so far, no success. before i finished it was noon and my shift was over. time fofor some RNR. i tried to rest, but i couldnt stop thinking about Ellie, i loved her. i fucking loved her, and now she was gone. its crazy how your world can change in the blink of an eye. suudenly i was snapped out of my thoughts by yelling and screaming. i burted out the front door to see a truck plowed through the wall. i rushed back in and geabbed my m1911 and my .12 gauge pump action shotgun. the world around me exploded into nothing, and I felt the air rushing around me. the screaming and gunfire were now just background noise to the ringing of my ears. before i even opened my eyes i was returned to the world by a smack against a concrete building my nose exploded in pain amd I writhed on the ground in pain. "come on get up" i opened my eyes to see a man decked out in full military gear helping me to my feet. military. i hit him with my gun and pointed it at his head "hey we're on your side today," he said. "we're on your side" i nodded an apology and helped him up before turning my focus to the battle. until now i hadnt realised we were even foghting people. they all had weird tatoos on their faces and were all holding assault rifles except the few carrying flamethrowers. flamethrowers, great. i fired at the first one i saw and the military guy did the same. together we dropped about twelve of them. "whats your name?" i asked as i fired at a geoup of bandits torching a house. "Jackson" he said. "me too" i replied. "pleasure to meet your aqaintance, Jack" "you too, Jack" we made our way into a garage and fired up a pickup truck eauipped with metal shields and a turret. "you drdrive and I'll shoot. i said. hopping into the turret and checking the machine gun. "sounds good to me. he said hopping in the car and starting it up. he backed the car out of the garage and i fired on the first bandit i saw. the huge machine gun ripped him to shreds "ouch" i yelled. a bandit ran out with an ar-15 and i quickly tore through him but not before he damaged the gun shield and it fell apart. i shot at the bandits pouring over and through the wall i fired at them tearing them apart as they piled up. "what you gonna build the wall again he said gesturing to the pile of bodies that was beginning to block the hole the other truck had made. "thats sick" i said stopping myself from exploding into laughter. "i know i am" he replied.


End file.
